Talk:Metroid: Volume 1
Oh man the end of volume 6 was a cliffhanger. Has anyone translated a volume 7. Was grey voice a betrayer or were thoose space pirates on his side. Oh the cliffhangerissim. (is that a word?) Metroidhunter32 01:26, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Volume 6 wasn't originally there, so I doubt there finished translating yet. Give them time. (no) MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:14, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::Also it is called a traitor not a betrayer and those not thoose. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:23, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::Number seven just showed up so I will find out what is going on. Metroidhunter32 02:23, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Does anybody know where I can find translated versions of volumes five through seven, Metroidhat's aren't complete. Parkersvx90210 00:10, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Title This article is still misleading. People will be, and are, confusing the e-manga with the source manga. They either need to be separate articles, or the e-manga should be a section within the main article, but not the title. Redirecting the article to here was not a proper solution. ChozoBoy 17:34, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Also, I edited many articles to accurately reflect the origin of characters or events. These changes were all undone, and I ask that they be reverted. As of now, the current versions of articles such as Adam Malkovich, Jiglard, and Skree, among others, cite false events from the e-manga that do not occur in it, since the e-manga was only two chapters of the full paper manga. I hope that this can be understood so that the information on this wiki can be accurate. ChozoBoy 17:45, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Plot I just added a plot for the volumes and more info.Pulse003 08:50, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Why has Chozoboy called this article Volume 1 when there are no other volume pages and summaries of two volumes here? Pulse003 18:25, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Aside from the fact that there are a number of articles that we don't have (and I did link to a V2 article on Manga), you've got two chapters, here. Not volumes. That constitutes a fourth of the book the article is on. This article would end up pretty big if it ended up summarizing both graphic novels, don't you agree? ChozoBoy 21:38, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Chapter 3 I added Chapter Three. Pulse003 14:28, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Very good. How long will it take you to translate the rest of the chapters on this volume? They aren't translating them, and there are several translations of this avaialble at the moment already. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:27, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Ok. So... how long will it take to actually add the translations of the rest of the chapters of this volume into the article? The translations are done. Any user is welcome to write some chapter summaries for the article. I'm going to talk to some of my friends about doing translations for the other mangas that haven't been translated. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:23, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Finishing Summaries I'm working on writing summaries for each of the chapters in Volume 1 and when I finish I plan on doing the same for Volume 2. I'm also trying to put in a relevant image or two for each summary that shows a major point from the chapter. I'm basically just summarizing the happenings in the manga, so if anyone wants to expand on what I've added or clean it up feel free. V0id19 19:53, 18 June 2009 (UTC)